Template talk:PicOfTheDay
Guideline There has to be more thought going into something that is presented on the main page than "just find a red spot and pick a picture". Right now we have some images added that are used nowhere else and might be considered vandalistic in nature. This is not just my position on this situation: *Template:PicOfTheDay/24 December *Template:PicOfTheDay/26 December (I will suggest these two for immediate deletion, as well as the images used just here) So, think about it - even if there shouldn't be some strict nomination/vote action here, there should at least be some guidelines about which images should be presented here, and which shouldn't. For example, no image should be uploaded for just this purpose... it should be in use on some article page already. We're not an image host, after all. -- Cid Highwind 22:40, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Right, of course the basic image rules apply: descriptive name, description page, license boilerplate, the image should have a place somewhere else on MA. Which leads into another conversation about updating the terribly outdated image use policy, considering that space is no longer limited, and quality should be the main factor now instead of size. ie: low compression, 1:1 DVD resolution caps. Anyway, go ahead and propose any guidelines you want, or just edit the ones that are there if you want Cid, but we dont need to make this a nine month discussion before getting it going. It's too simple of a thing, we'll just deal with the problems as they come. --Bp 01:17, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Notice talk page for POTD for 2 Feb. I also think that the pictures for pic of the day should be somewhat unique, not just generic portriats of characters, where you couldn't even guess what episode it was from. I've already picked at least one pic that is just the Defiant in battle, so I may have broken this already, but it's a thought. --Bp 01:50, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Text moves pic off-center ::Not quite sure how I created a new page to make the following comment, but to bring it back to the right page: I am noting consistent problems with this template. The more text that is in a caption — and it doesn't take more than a few dozen characters — the more the pic will tend to drift to the left. I have been trying to counteract this by deliberately breaking the text into more than one line, and by centering the text. This achieves the goal of keeping the pic in the center, and has the additional benefit of keeping the text tidily under the picture. Yet, I note that this is being reverted to what is, to my eye, the "uglier" choice of having the text stream in a single line, sometimes resulting in pics that are slammed all the way to the left of the frame. Is there anything that could be done about the programming of the template such that this "drift" doesn't occur, and yet the text displays in whatever way admins apparently want it to? Personally, I think the template should be altered such that the caption and header automatically center the text, but didn't want to just change the template without discussion. CzechOut ☎ | 21:58, 30 October 2007 (UTC) New year, new pics? So we've rolled over into a new year. Do we wipe the PotD slate clean and start the process of choosing new pictures for each day of 2008? Or replace the existing ones, one at a time? Or leave the existing ones in place? -- Taduolus 20:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, we don't even have one for every day yet, so I think that we should just leave them. Besides, Each picture only comes up once in 365/366 days, so by the time you get back to a particular image, you'll have forgotten it was the same as last year. --Nmajmani 02:26, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think we should leave the existing pics, but encourage people to change any pictures they wish.– Cleanse 03:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Holidays Holiday pictures that don't fall on the same date every year should changed, or at least have the holiday greeting removed, since they're only good once every 6 or 11 years. - 08:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Changing them every year seems fine to me. Can we compile a list of the current ones? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Height v width Why is the height important? I would think the width would be the deciding matter. - 08:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :You'd be wrong. The idea is to make the main page feature the same size every day. The width will be the same because it is 100% wide, but the height will be the image height plus caption height plus some padding. Since the width is the only thing that can be set, it needs to be set so that the height expands the box to the same size every day. --bp 19:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Redux Trying to standardized the height is pointless (especially via the width), since not all images have the same aspect ratio, and the image should fill the box to maximum effect, since the visual element is important. If height is so important to the point where most of the box isn't used, it shouldn't be in the "wide" column, or we shouldn't allow images that are "tall". I've changed the guideline about this to something that's more common sense, simply restricting the maximum width to the size of the box or the image itself. - 19:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) There is something wrong with the Picture of the Day page. It is showing multiple months as the same month. Where "April" should be it's coming up with May. Other places as well. Can someone fix this?--Pianoman13827 (talk) 23:12, March 31, 2017 (UTC)